


И кто ты будешь?

by above_all



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Тони хочется хотя бы на моральном уровне сейчас быть в костюме — но Роджерс снимает его раз за разом. Без разрешения, без предупреждения, а потом целует собственными в кровь разбитыми губами каждое увечье.





	

**Author's Note:**

> пост!ca:cw

Впервые Стив обнял его _так_ несколько лет назад.

Случившееся в Нью-Йорке Тони вспоминать не столько не хочет, сколько не любит. Тогда главным ужасом, делённым на не такую уж и большую команду, оказывались читаури — враги извне, и, пересматривая месяцами позже «Чужого», Старк не может отделаться от мысли, что даже в фильме внеземная жуть показана страшнее, чем она была _тогда_ на самом деле. Но это, наверное, только с одной стороны было так. Одно дело — враг извне, а совершенно другое — нечто, завозившееся внутри.

Впрочем, на тот момент и внутренние враги ещё ничем не грозили; впервые Стив обнял его _так_ энное количество минут спустя после того, как в ответ на не столько уверенное, сколько оно-просто-должно-быть-озвученным заявление «нам надо поговорить» Старк ответил неожиданным согласием. Неожиданным до крайности и до несуразности: порой Роджерс был уверен в том, что у Энтони к нему — исключительно концентрированная непереносимость, и лишнее произнесённое в его адрес слово просто может убить на корню все возможные задатки нейтрального отношения. Но Старк согласился. Согласился без привычных саркастических реплик в своей излюбленной манере, напряжением и нулевой вероятностью выдавить что-либо в ответ оседая на лёгких Кэпа, словно тающий конденсат на легко откупоренной бутылке пива.

Возможно, Тони в итоге просто был слишком пьян для разговоров, возможно, адреналин, сумасшествием выбросившийся в кровь, просто подогнул ноги — так, что Стиву было тяжело на них устоять, — возможно, возможно, _возможно, Тони терпеть не может это слово._ Впервые Стив обнял его _так,_ возможно, из-за того, что просто слов не находил: со спины, зарылся носом под кромку взмокших тёмных волос и дышал тяжело-тяжело, так, что Тони, боясь шевельнуться в объятиях, чувствовал, как грудная клетка того буквально ходуном ходит. Чёртово согласие Тони на разговор заполнило лёгкие до отказа — до невозможности и нежелания сделать полноценный вдох, и Стиву бы просто выхаркать всю горечь внутри прямо Старку в лицо, но он ни звука из себя выдавить не мог. Да и не нужным это было, как оказалось — потому что для Тони целовать, зная, что у Кэпа это будет первый поцелуй с сорок пятого, было вдвойне приятней, чем заранее теряться в догадках, какими незашиваемыми шрамами может ещё обернуться этот разговор. А ещё одну словесную перепалку для обоих, слишком долго ждавших, допустить было попросту нельзя.

 _Дорвались,_  — всегда мысленно констатирует факт Тони, а затем ~~практически~~ без сожаления разрывает в клочки хрупкое воспоминание о когда-то таких хороших днях.

В первый и последний раз Стив обнимал его так после Нью-Йорка — и сейчас Тони мысленно рисует на стене своей мысленной тюремной камеры вторую чёрточку. Хотя, пожалуй, не рисует — выцарапывает ломающимися ногтями, кровью с костяшек раскрашивает, во вспухшее мясо сбитых.

Руки со спины заходят осторожно, извиняются каждым миллиметром своего движения, контрастируют своей бледной кожей, прижимающейся к чуть более смуглой, налитой гематомами, и сцепляются в замок аккурат под шрамом на груди.

Вода с чёлки льётся на ресницы, дребезжит ручьями по двум плотно прижатым друг к другу обнажённым телам, и Тони рад бы послать к чёрту, возмутиться крайне бесстыдному вторжению в _его_ душевую, сказать хоть что-нибудь, но его собственная ладонь, подрагивая, накрывающая чужую на своей груди, говорит куда лучше слов. Тони знает, что навряд ли расслышал бы в ответ что-то путное: они сорвали огромный куш, оглушивший обоих — острое, терпкое и вплавляющееся прямиком в кровь взаимное одиночество, пульсирующее тугим сгустком боли на два дюйма глубже левого ребра.

Стив медленно водит раскрытыми ладонями вниз-вверх — по груди и по животу, едва задевает редкие волоски внизу, словно натыкается на барьер — нельзя, — и дышит, прямо на ухо, как и _тогда,_ дышит, а потом целует первую попавшуюся под губу ссадину, перемазавшую кровью волосы. Вслепую ведёт губами ниже по плечу, ладонями соскальзывает с груди на бока, касается пальцами предплечий, очерчивает проступившие жёлто-фиолетовые синяки — и Тони больше чувствует сам, чем слышит, чувствует _кожей,_ как Стив через каждый упархивающий поцелуй шепчет «прости». Оставляет касания губ, которые словно считает недостойными теперь для того, чтобы говорить, на каждом изувеченном миллиметре кожи, подушечками больших пальцев стирает кровь и еле-еле обводит края ран.

— Ты замёрзнешь, — хрипит Тони, он чувствует, как ноги опоясывает холодок, но Стив не отвечает. Стив выцеловывает каждую попадающуюся под раскаянный взгляд царапину, ссадину, рану, а пальцами жмётся к живым, не изуродованным участкам; Стиву бы самому жаться так же, растерянному и выдохшемуся, иссушенному беспричинной и бестолковой войной и никак не набирающемуся ни капли живительных сил — только под бьющими сверху тёплыми струями, если и не забирая, то хотя бы делая чужую боль отчасти и своей.

Стив не знает, как извиняться, Стив понятия не имеет, что ещё делать теми чёртовыми руками, что подписали ему смертный приговор его же кровью.

— Я хочу быть на твоей стороне, — рвётся против воли, против выплюнутых ранее в лицо едких фраз, броня трещит по швам, а ему ни щитом, ни чем-либо ещё не прикрыться. Это важней и искренней, это интимней секса, это громче «я люблю тебя».

Это бьёт точней и сильней прицельного удара вибраниумом в реактор, это крошит рёбра, и Тони искренне хочется, чтобы мгновенная нехватка воздуха была следствием забившегося в горло горячего пара, а не шести судорожно выдохнутых слов.

Тони искренне хочется хотя бы на моральном уровне сейчас быть _в костюме_  — но Роджерс, чёртов Роджерс снимает его раз за разом. Без разрешения, без предупреждения, а потом, скрашивая кошмарно-чёрный финал, целует собственными в кровь разбитыми губами каждое увечье.

— Так будь. — Губы замирают тяжёлым дыханием где-то за ухом, и Тони _невыносимо_  — жарко, тяжело, мокро, холодно, близко. Стива позади бьёт дрожью, он целует побуревшую от крови мочку, жмётся крепко-крепко, и Старк едва находит в себе силы — и желание — извернуться в его руках, подставить под безгрешные отчаянные поцелуи уже лицо.

Стив выцеловывает расцвеченную пурпуром скулу, еле касается вспухшего синяка, жмётся к щеке, робко, неуверенно скользит взглядом на рассечённую нижнюю губу — Старк кривится в усмешке. Роджерс взглядом ласкает, пальцами зарывается в мокрые волосы и зажмуривается, словно ныряет, перед тем как несмело распробовать, скользнуть по ране языком, будто и поцелуем это не считая, но прекрасно зная, что это он, по впутавшимся в волосы чужим пальцам.

…На запотевшем стекле остаются отпечатки ладоней. Стив близко — непозволительно и практически неутомимо. Стив близко. Стив — на его стороне, Стив — _рядом._ Вымаливающий прощение, искрошенный, выжатый, почти умом тронувшийся и целующий, будто бы в последний раз, но — рядом.

В этот раз Стив — без костюма; в этот раз Тони — тоже. (Ровно так же, как и всегда.)

Впервые Стив обнял его _так_ уже несколько лет назад; впервые Тони может позволить себе надеяться на то, что из объятий его не выпустят, уже сегодня.


End file.
